Look At Me
by Nida Exo-L
Summary: "aku hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya di cintai dengan tulus sebelum aku peegi untuk selamanya." - Baekhyun/FF Chanbaek slight Chansoo/BL/OOC/Typo/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Look At Me!

Author : Park Nida

Cast : Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Yixing, Suho and others

Genre : Angst, Family

Length :

Rated : T

**DON'T LIKE?! DON'T READ!**

**NO BASH! NO FLAME!**

Happy reading

….

"aku pulang."

Byun Baekhyun memasuki rumahnya dengan lesu. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, dan ia baru saja pulang sejak pagi tadi pergi ke sekolah.

"kau masih ingat jika rumahmu di sini?" Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara ayahnya menggema di indera pendengarannya. "jam berapa sekarang Byun Baekhyun?" geram sang ayah. Pemuda manis tersebut menunduk dalam saat ayahnya mulai berjalan mendekatinya.

Plak

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat rasa perih menyerang pipinya. Lagi-lagi ayahnya menamparnya.

"maafkan aku ay – "

"jangan memanggilku seperti itu! Kau bukanlah putraku. Putraku tidak sepertimu yang pembangkang! Sudah berapa kali aku ingatkan kau untuk tidak pergi berkeluyuran setelah pulang sekolah?! Apa kau tuli?" pria paruh baya tersebut menggeram marah.

"aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, paman." Lirih Baekhyun.

"tch. Dasar pembohong. Sudah berapa kali kau mengucapkannya? Dan berapa kali kau melanggar ucapanmu itu hah?!" lagi-lagi Baekhyun menunduk dalam. "sekarang masuklah, melihat wajahmu beanr-benar membuatku muak!" Baekhyun membungkuk hormat kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

…

"hhh…" Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah seraya membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia di perlakukan seperti itu oleh ayahnya. Pemuda manis itu memejamkan matanya, membiarkan setetes Kristal bening mengalir indah dari sudut matanya.

Baekhyun tak tahu pasti apa yang salah dengannya hingga kedua orang tuanya memperlakukannya seperti orang asing di rumahnya sendiri. Bahkan kedua orang tuanya tak sudi jika Baekhyun memanggil keduanya dengan sebutan 'ayah' dan'ibu.'

Baekhyun mengusap kasar wajahnya dan mulai beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Setelahnya, pemuda manis tersebut menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dan menjelajah ke dunia mimpi.

…..

Byur

"Cepat bangun! Dasar pemalas." Baekhyun terlonjak kaget dan segera bangun dari tidurnya. Tubuhnya basah kuyup karena ibunya – Yixing – menyiramnya dengan air. "cepat bangun! Atau tidak ada jatah makan untukmu hari ini!" ketus Yixing seraya beranjak meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menggigil kedinginan.

Baekhyun menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Terlihat begitu semakin tirus saja. Senyum getir mengembang di wajahnya. Dengan cepat pemuda tersebut membasuh wajahnya dengan air dan keluar dari kamarnya.

"sayang, aku pergi dulu. Kyungsoo cepat selesaikan makanmu dan kita pergi bersama." Pemuda manis bermata doe itu mengangguk pelan seraya menyeruput susu miliknya dan beranjak meninggalkan meja makan menuju parkiran.

"hati-hati di jalan. Jika sekolah sudah usai, langsung pulang. Kau mengerti?" Kyungsoo mengangguk patuh seraya mengecup pipi ibunya sayang.

"aku pergi dulu bu." Yixing mengangguk pelan.

"ingat. Langsung pulang. Ibu akan memasakan makanan kesukaanmu dan juga ayah." Sekali lagi Kyungsoo mengangguk dan memasuki mobil bersama ayahnya. Tak lama keduanya melesat menuju sekolah Kyungsoo.

Disana. Di ambang pintu dapur, Baekhyun menatap sendu kedua orang tuanya dan juga adiknya. Ia merasa iri dengan adiknya itu yang selalu mendapat perlakuan istimewa dari kedua orang tuanya. Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan sebelum berjalan mendekati ibunya.

"bi, aku…pergi dulu." Ucapnya pelan.

"pergilah. Kalau perlu jangan kembali." Ucap Yixing seraya berlalu begitu saja tanpa menatap pemuda manis yang menatapnya dengan sendu.

Sebenci itukah ibunya padanya?

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Pemuda tersebut melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte bus yang tak jauh dari rumahnya.

….

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya lesu. Sepanjang perjalanan, pemuda tersebut hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan wajah kusutnya.

Bruk

Baekhyun meringis pelan saat tubuhnya terhempas kelantai.

"lain kali gunakan matamu jika kau sedang melangkah, bodoh." Baekhyun meringis saat mendengar ucapan pedas yang di keluarkan oleh sosok pemuda yang sudah lama ia sukai itu.

"ma-maaf Chanyeol-ssi." Baekhyun membungkuk berkali-kali seraya terus menerus mengucapkan maaf.

"minngir. Kau menghalangi jalanku." Chanyeol mendorong bahu mungil Baekhyun dengan bahunya hingga membuat pemuda manis tersebut meringis pelan.

Tanpa sadar, wajah manis tersebut merona hebat. Jantungnya berdetak keras seakan-akan hendak melompat keluar dari dadanya.

Triiing~

Baekhyun buru-buru berlari menuju kelasnya saat bel masuk menggema di koridor.

…..

"Baekhyun, setelah ini datanglah keruanganku." Ucap Lee songsaengni. Baekhyun mengangguk patuh seraya melanjutkan menulis tugasnya. Sesekali Baekhyun meringis seraya memegangi kepalanya saat dirasa kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Ini bukan kali pertama ia merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Pelajaran-pelajaran di sekolahnya benar-benar membuat kepalanya sakit.

Sebenarnya, pelajaran di sekolah Baekhyun cukup mudah untuk ukuran oang normal lainnya. Hanya saja, kekurangan Baekhyun membuat segalanya terasa begitu sulit.

Pemuda manis tersebut beranjak dari kelasnya saat tugasnya sudah ia selesaikan. Dengan cepat ia berlari menuju ruangan Lee songsaengnim.

Tok tok tok

"masuklah." Baekhyun mendorong daun pintu ruangan Lee songsaengnim saat guru muda itu mempersilahkannya masuk. "duduklah." Baekhyun mendudukan tubuhnya bersebrangan dengan gurunya tersebut. Wanita cantik di hadapannya menghela nafas pelan sebelum memulai pembicaraan.

"Byun Baekhyun, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" Baekhyun mendongkak menatap gurunya tersebut.

"maaf?"

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu? Kulihat selama pelajaran berlangsung kau sering sekali melamun. Apa kau memiliki masalah?" Baekhyun kembali menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian pemuda tersebut menggeleng pelan.

"aku…baik-baik saja ssaem." Gumamnya pelan. Wanita tersebut menghela nafas pelan seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi.

"benarkah? Lalu kenapa nilai-nilaimu semakin menurun belakangan ini? Aku tahu meskipun nilaimu sebelumnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan sekarang, namun nilaimu sekarang semakin buruk. Kau sering melamun dan juga tertidur saat pelajaran berlangsung. Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Lee songsaengnim seraya menatap lekat wajah Baekhyun.

"maafkan aku ssaem Lain kali aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi." Lagi-lagi Lee songsaengnim menghela nafasnya.

"hhh,,, sudahlah. Kembalilah kekelasmu." Baekhyun mengangguk pelan seraya membungkuk hormat sebelum beranjak meninggalkan ruangan gurunya tersebut.

…

"Kyungsoo-ya!" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok sahabatnya yang tengah berlari mendekatinya.

"ada apa?"

"ayo kita ke kantin." Ajak Jongdae – sahabat Kyungsoo – seraya menarik lengan Kyungsoo untuk mengikutinya.

"ya! kau tidak perlu menarikku seperti ini, bodoh." Dengus Kyungsoo, namun sama sekali tak diindahkan oleh pemuda pemilik suara indah di sekolahnya tersebut.

….

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin. Perutnya sedari tadi sudah berontak minta diisi. Tak sengaja mata sipitnya menatap pemuda tampan sang bintang sekolah yang saat ini tengah bercengkrama dengan sahabat-sahabatnya di pojok kantin.

Baekhyun merasa jantungnya berdebar tak karuan saat melihat pemuda tersebut tertawa begitu lepas. Lagi-lagi wajah manisnya merona hebat.

"hey, minggir. Kau menghalangi jalan." Seruan salah satu siswa membuyarkan pikiran Baekhyun. Buru-buru pemuda manis tersebut menepi dan mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi terdekat. Sesekali ia akan mencuri pandang ke arah Chanyeol.

Sesaat tatapan keduanya bertemu, dan degupan jantung Baekhyun semakin menggila saat Chanyeol berjalan kearahnya. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya saat jarak Chanyeol semakin dekat dengannya.

"boleh aku duduk di sini….Byun Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum mautnya.

"huh? A-ah, te-tentu saja boleh Chanyeol-ssi." Ucap Baekhyun gugup.

"terima kasih." Ucap Chanyeol tetap dengan senyum mempesonanya yang mampu membuat pemuda di hadapannya merona.

"bolehkah aku mengetahuimu lebih dalam, Byun Baekhyun?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya tak paham dengan maksud Chanyeol. "eum, maksudku, maukah kau berteman denganku?"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat mendengar ajakan Chanyeol. Berteman dengan Park Chanyeol? Sosok yang ia kagumi selama ini? Demi Tuhan! Baekhyun tiak ingin menolak ajakan tersebut. Pemuda manis itu menganggukan kepalanya mantap. Dan tanpa Baekhyun sadari, seringai tipis mengembang di wajah Chanyeol.

Tbc or delete?

Annyeonghaseyo, nida nongol lagi sama FF baru. Gimana ceritanya? ini FF genre family ke-3 setelah Ko Yama Hana Ga Saku sama Kizu. Dan lagi-lagi Baekhyun yang selalu tersakiti. T_T #maaf nida sayang Baekhyun kok. #sungkemdikakiBaekkie

Ini mungkin baru prolognya aja, nida mau lihat adakah yang suka sama FF ini atau enggak. Kalau enggak ya, mungkin nida gak bakal lanjut,.

Silahkan review seikhlas kalian. Yang mau kritik atau saran dengan tujuan membangun, nida terima engan lapang, kalau yang mau ngebash mending gak usah.

Udah gitu aja. Sayonara~


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Look At Me!

Author : Park Nida

Cast : Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Yixing, Suho and others

Pairing : Chanbaek, Chansoo

Genre : Angst, Family

Length : Chaptered

Rated : T

**DON'T LIKE?! DON'T READ!**

**NO BASH! NO FLAME!**

Happy reading

….

Baekhyun menatap tak percaya pada sosok pemuda tampan di hadapannya. Benarkah ia tak salah dengar? Chanyeol ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh? Apa ini artinya ia memiliki kesempatan untuk dekat dengan bintang sekolah ini?

Tanpa dapat di cegah, wajah pemuda manis itu merona. Benar-benar manis.

"jadi, bagaimana manis? Namaku Chanyeol." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya mengajak sang pemuda manis berjabat tangan.

"a-aku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun." Ucapnya dengan wajah yang merona.

"Nama yang cantik. Seperti orangnya. Jadi mulai sekarang kita berteman 'kan Baekhyun?" Baekhyun mendongkakkan wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Masih dengan rona merah di wajahnya, Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

…..

Seumur hidupnya, Baekhyun tak pernah sesenang ini. Hari ini benar-benar hari keberuntungan Baekhyun. Senyum manis tak perna hilang dari bibirnya saat ia kembali dari kantin. Sang pangeran sekolah yang mengajaknya berteman, kemudian saling bertukar nomor ponsel. Baginya, tak ada yang membahagiakan melebihi hari ini.

Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol memuji namanya, bahkan mengajaknya berteman. Dulu ia pikir ini adalah hal yang paling mustahil dibayangkan. Jangankan berteman, meliriknya saja, Chanyeol tak pernah melakukannya. Tapi semua itu terjadi. Apa yang ia bayangkan benar-benar terjadi.

"Byun Baekhyun, apa sedari tadi kau ta menyimak apa yang aku katakan?" Baekhyun tersentak saat suara guru Shin menggema di telinganya. Pemuda manis itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah papan tulis, dan ia mendapati guru berkacamata itu tengah melotot seraya berkacak pinggang.

"maaf ssaem." Wanita itu menghela nafas kesal. Anak jaman sekarang terlalu meremehkan.

….

Kyungsoo menatap kesal jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Sedari tadi ia menunggu ayahnya menjemputnya, namun sudah 30 menit menunggu, ayahnya tak kunjung datang. Sesekali Kyungsoo merengut. Ia tak suka menunggu. Ia tak suka jika ayahnya terlambat menjemputnya.

"Kyungsoo." Pemuda manis itu menoleh dan mendapati Jongdae berlari kearahnya."kenapa kau belum pulang?" Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Pemuda manis itu kembali menunduk.

"ayah belum menjemputku. Dan aku sudah 30 menit menunggunya." Ucapnya pelan.

"kau mau pulang bersamaku? Kebetulan hari ini aku bawa mobil. Ayahku sedang keluar kota jadi aku bisa membawa mobilku kesekolah." Tawar Jongdae. Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

"tidak. terima kasih. Aku akan menunggu ayah di sini. Bagaimana jika ayah menjemputku dan aku tidak berada di sini?"

"kau bisa menghubunginya." Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menggeleng. Jongdae menghela nafas pelan. Ia mengakui temannya ini sangat manja. "baiklah jika kau tidak mau. Aku pulang duluan." Kyngsoo mengangguk pelan. Pemuda it uterus menatap punggung Jongdae yang menghilang di balik mobil hitamnya.

"hhh…" helaan nafas pelan keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo. Lagi, pemuda itu menatap jam di pergelangan tangannya, ini sudah 45 menit ia menunggu. Ia benci menunggu.

"Kyungsoo." Sang pemilik nama menoleh dan ia mendapati Baekhyun yang bediri tak jauh darinya. "kenapa ka – "

Tiinnn

Kyungsoo buru-buru masuk kedalam mobil milik ayahnya. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatap kepergian mereka dengan tatapan sendu. Mereka tinggal satu atap, kenapa tidak sekalian saja member tumpangan?

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan. Hari sudah semakin sore. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari area sekolah. Jika ia pulang terlambat, ayahnya akan marah, dan Baekhyun tak mau itu terjadi.

….

"aku pulang." Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah. Masih tetap sama dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Tidak ada yang menyambut kepulangannya. Dan akan terus seperti ini sampai kapanpun. Mekipun begitu, Baekhyun tetap bersyukur karena ia masih bisa tinggal dan juga bersekolah di sini. Beruntung ibunya masih membiayai sekolahnya.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Rumahnya terasa begitu sepi. Entah kemana perginya kedua orang tuanya dan juga Kyungsoo.

Pemuda mungil itu merebahkan tubuh lelahnya. Bayangan masa lalu melintas di kepalanya. Jujur saja, Baekhyun ingin sekali menangis. Menangisi nasibnya yang tak seberuntung adiknya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun sadar, jika sedari dulu ibunya tak meninginkannya lahir ke dunia ini. Ia terlahir dari kesalahan yang dilakukan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Ayahnya yang menyebabkan ia dibenci oleh ibunya dan juga ayah tirinya.

Baekhyun bukanlah anak kandung dari Kim Suho. Ibunya menikah dengan ayah tirinya saat ia berusia 1 tahun. Saat itu, Baekhyun tinggal dengan ayah kandungnya Byun Baekbeom. Karena sejak bayi, ayahnya yang mengasuhnya. Sedangkan ibunya pergi entah kemana dengan kekasihnya, Kim Joonmyun.

Hingga saat ia berusia 10 tahun, ayahnya terkena sakit keras dan ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menolong ayahnya. Mereka bahkan bukan orang kaya. Ayahnya hanya bekerja sebagai buruh. Hal itu juga yang menyebabkan ia selalu di kucilkan oleh teman-teman disekolahnya. Bahkan teman-teman di sekolahnya selalu mengejeknya jika ia tak memiliki seorang ibu.

**flashback**

Baekhyun kecil memasuki rumahnya dengan lesu. Wajah manisnya basah oleh air mata. Sesekali isakan kecil keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Baekkie?" Baekhyun mendongkakkan kepalanya dan mendapati ayahnya baru saja memasuki rumahnya. "kenapa Baekkie menangis?" tanyanya lembut. Air mata mengalir semakin deras di pipi putih Baekhyun.

"ayah dari mana saja? Bukankah ayah sakit?" bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun malah kembali melontarkan pertanyaan pada ayahnya. Lelaki yang kini berusia 30 tahunan itu tersenyum manis.

"ayah tidak apa-apa. Jadi kenapa Baekkie menangis?" Tanya ayahnya lagi seraya mengusap surai btunette Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"ayah, ibu kemana? Kenapa mereka selalu mengatakan jika aku tidak memiliki ibu?"

Sesak. Itulah yang dirasakan Baekbeom saat pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir putra kesayangannya. Ia berusaha keras untuk menahan air matanya agar tak mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Seulas senyum – perih – mengembang di wajah tampannya.

"kau memiliki ibu, sayang. Hanya saja ibumu sedang pergi ke suatu tempat." Baekhyun menatap polos ayahnya. Benarkah ia memiliki seorang ibu? Benarkah itu?

"apakah ibu akan kembali? Kapan ibu akan kembali?" lagi-lagi Baekbeom merasakan sesuatu yang kasat mata menekan dadanya. Begitu terasa sesak.

"ibu akan segera kembali. Percayalah pada ayah. Okay." Baekhyun kecil mengangguk. "sekarang tersenyumlah." Baekhyun mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum manis. Anak laki-laki itu memeluk ayahnya erat. Sedangkan Baekbeom tidak bisa menahan lebih lama air matanya. Pria tersebut menangis dalam diam.

**Flashback end**

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya yang basah karena air mata. Isakan kecil kerap kali terdengar dari bibir tipisnya. Ia begitu merindukan ayahnya. Pemuda tersebut terus menerus menangis hingga ia terlelap.

…

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya. Kepalanya menunduk menyembunyikan matanya yang bengkak.

Duk

Baekhyun mengusap keningnya yang menabrak sesuatu. Jujur saja, itu sangat sakit.

"lain kali jika kau berjalan angkat kepalamu." Baekhyun mendongkakan kepalanya dan mendapati Chanyeol yang berdiri menatapnya malas.

"ma-maaf Chanyeol-ssi. Aku tidak sengaja." Ucap Baekhyun seraya membowkan tubuhnya.

"ck. Kau ini. Ya! berhenti melakukan itu." Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun mengikutinya. Menyebabkan mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian siswa.

"C-Chanyeol-ssi, kita mau kemana?"

…..

Setelah acara tarik menarik yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol, disinilah mereka berada. Di atap sekolah yang sepi. Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Baekhyun. Pemuda tampan itu berjalan mendekati pembatas, menutup matanya menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun tengah menstabilkan deru nafasnya akibat berlari sepanjang jalan. Pemuda manis itu kini mengikuti apa yang Chanyeol lakukan.

Chanyeol menimang-nimang apa yang harus ia katakan, apakah ia akan mengatakannya sekarang? Tapi –

Teng teng teng

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Mungkin ini bukan saatnya ia mengatakan itu.

"Chanyeol-ssi. Kurasa aku harus kekelas." Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiam diri. Hingga Baekhyun benar-benar keluar dari atap, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bergeming.

"hhh.. sial." Pemuda tampan itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Pemuda tampan itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"….."

"aku belum melakukannya. Itu terlalu sulit, bodoh."

"….."

"sial. Tentu saja aku tidak akan menyerah, kau pikir aku akan kalah?"

"awas saja, aku akan menghajarmu nanti." Chanyeol mematikan ponselnya, dan memasukannya kedalam saku celananya dengan kasar. Setelahnya, Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya yang sudah di mulai sejak 5 menit yang lalu.

….

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju perpustakaan dengan setumpuk buku di tangannya. Hari ini ia bertugas mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan.

"ugh, kenapa berat sekali?" keluhnya. Pasalnya buku-buku yang ia bawa begitu banyak dan jangan lupakan betapa tebalnya buku itu.

Bruk

Kyungsoo meringis seraya memegangi bokongnya yang sukses mencium lantai. Buku-buku yang ia bawa kini berhamburan. Jika saja petugas perpustakaan melihat ini maka habislah Kyungsoo.

"maaf." Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati pemuda tampan tengah berjongkok di hadapannya. Memunguti satu per satu buku yang berhamburan.

Kyungsoo tak berkutik di tempatnya. Ia menatap kagum pemuda dihadapannya itu. Wajah manis nya merona saat kedua matanya berbenturan dengan mata tajam pemuda tersebut.

"hey, kau. Apa kau akan terus menatapku seperti itu?" Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya. Rona merah mewarnai wajah manisnya.

"te-terima kasih." Ucapnya pelan seraya membowkan tubuhnya.

"hn, lain kali berhati-hatilah. Apa ingin ku bantu membawa ini ke perpustakaan?" Kyungsoo terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menggeleng pelan.

"tidak u – " ucapannya terhenti saat sosok pemuda tampan itu telah menjauh dengan membawa buku-buku yang tadi dibawanya.

"h-hey, tunggu aku!"

…..

"terima kasih, eum…"

"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol."

"ah, terima kasih Chanyeol-ssi." Kyungsoo membowkan tubuhnya sekilas. "aku Kyungsoo." Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum sekilas sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"ada apa denganku?" lirih Kyungsoo seraya menyentuh dada kirinya yang berdenyut cepat.

….

Baekhyun mendudukan tubuhnya di bawah pohon maple yang berada di pinggir lapangan baskey outdoor. Di tangannya terdapat sebotol air mineral dan juga handuk kecil. Bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyum manis saat menatap pergerakan lincah dari sosok pemuda tampan yang kini tengah mendrible basket.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore, dan Chanyeol masih ada latihan basket tambahan untuk persiapan pertandingan yang akan diadakan bulan depan.

Priiittt

Bunyi peluit panjang menandakan latihan selesai. Angota club dengan segera bubar meninggalkan lapangan. Baekhyun dengan sigap berlari mendekati Chanyeol yang juga tengah berjalan meninggalkan lapangan.

"Chanyeol-ssi." Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya menatap Baekhyun yang tengah berlari kearahnya. Pemuda tampan tersebut menatap bingung pemuda yang lebih mungil. "ng.. ini." Baekhyun menyodorkan handuk dan juga air mineral pada Chanyeol.

"untukku?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "terima kasih kalau begitu." Chanyeol menerima air mineral dan juga handuk tersebut dengan senyum mengembang di wajah tampannya. Hal itu membuat wajah Baekhyun merona manis.

"ngg.. kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa besok." Baekhyun membowkan tubuhnya dan berbalik hendak meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ah!" Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

"ya?"

"apa..kau pulang sendiri?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "tunggulah sebentar. Aku akan mengantarmu." Ucap Chanyeol seraya berjalan menuju motor besarnya. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Chanyeol akna mengantarnya pulang? Benarkah? Ia tak bermimpi?

Tiin

Baekhyun tersentak saat bunyi klakson mengagetkannya. "naiklah. Sebentar lagi malam datang." Baekhyun mengangguk ragu.

…

"jadi, dimana rumahmu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"ngg, tak terlalu jauh dari sini." Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

"pegangan yang erat." Baekhyun menggenggam erat jaket yang dipakai Chanyeol. Dadanya bergemuruh saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol menaikan kecepatan laju motornya. Dengan terpaksa, Baekhyun memeluk pinggang Chanyeol erat. Bagaimanapun ia tidak ingin mati muda di tengah jalan seperti ini. Lagi pula, angin begitu dingin. Setidaknya dengan memeluk Chanyeol seperti ini ia sedikit merasa hangat.

Ckiit

"ngg, terima kasih Chanyeol-ssi." Baekhyun membowkan tubuhnya. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi tersenyum manis.

"tak masalah."

Baekhyun hendak membalikan tubuhnya namun panggilan Chanyeol menghentikannya.

"Baekhyun-ah." Panggil Chanyeol.

"ya?" Chanyeol turun dari motornya. Berjalan perlahan mendekati Baekhyun yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"ada yang ingin aku katakan." Baekhyun menunggu dengan sabar apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Chanyeol. Pemuda tampan itu seperti menimang-nimang kata apa yang akan ia ucapkan. "aku… mungkin kau pikir ini terlalu cepat, tapi – " Chanyeol menjilat bibir bawahnya gugup. " – aku..aku menyukaimu. Maukah…kau jadi kekasihku?"

Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya. Perkataan Chanyeol tadi benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan akal. Pemuda manis itu mengerjapkan matanya. Ini sungguh mendadak. Bahkan mereka berteman belum sampai satu minggu. Tapi Chanyeol….

"aku tahu ini terlalu cepat. Tapi bisakah kau pertimbangkan itu? Aku benar-benar menyukaimu saat pertama kali aku melihatmu." Ucap Chanyeol dengan penuh keyakinan.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya meremas ujung seragamnya. Baekhyun benar-beanr gugup saat ini. Tak ia pungkiri jika ia juga sangat menyukai – mencintai – Chanyeol jauh sebelum mereka saling mengenal.

"aku... aku mau." Ucap Baekhyun pelan. Pemuda manis itu menunduk dalam menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona merah.

"apa? Aku tak mendengarnya."

"aku mau menjadi kekasih Chanyeol." Pemuda yang lebih tinggi tersenyum lebar seraya menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Membisikan kata terima kasih pada sosok mungil dalam dekapannya itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun tengah berusaha menahan detakan jantungnya yang semakin menggila karena berada dalam pelukan Park Chanyeol.

"jadi, mulai sekarang kau adalah kekasih Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan memegang pundak Baekhyun. "masuklah. Udara semakin dingin. Besok aku akan menjemputmu." Ucap Chanyeol seraya menepis lembut anak rambut yang menutupi mata indah Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "nanti aku akan menghubungimu. Istirahatlah dan tidur dengan nyenyak. Okay?"

"eum. Chanyeol juga. Berhati-hatilah saat pulang nanti."

"pasti." Ucap Chanyeol mantap. Pemuda tampan tersebut mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup kening Baekhyun cukup lama. "cepat masuklah. Aku akan pergi setelah kau masuk." Baekhyun mengangguk.

"sampai jumpa besok Chanyeol." Dengan begitu, Baekhyun menghilang di balik pagar rumahnya. Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan. Pemuda tampan itu merogoh sakunya dan menghubungi seseorang di seberang sana.

"hey, Oh Sehun. Bersiaplah kehilangan mobil kesayangamu itu." Ucap Chanyeol dengan seringai lebar yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Tbc

Annyeonghaseyo. Nida datang lagi. Maaf kalau ini FF lama banget munculnya, karena beberapa hari yang lalu nida lagi sibuk dengan kegiatan di sekolah. Nida mau ucapain terima kasih buat readers yang udah mampir di akun nida ini. Maaf ya kalau alurnya kecepatan atau gak sesuai dengan harapan kalian. Nida hanya menuangkan apa yang ada di otak nida saat ini.

Oh ya, terima kasih untuk readers di MIHS yang udah memberikan pendapatnya tentang penulisan nida di FF yang itu. Maaf kalau misalnya tulisan nida belum baik dan tidak sesuai dengan ejaan yang benar, nida masih amatir dalam hal tulis menulis. Lain kali nida bakal memperbaikinya. Makasih banyak ya… ^_^

Untuk FF nida yang Hey You! Ada yang bilang mirip FF "IF". Nida emang pernah baca itu FF udah lama banget di FP, ceritanya emang tentang Baekhyun yang diasingkan ke dunia manusia karena melakukan kesalahan atau gagal dalam sihirnya (nida lupa lagi penyebabnya). Emang ceritanya bagus banget, tapi saat nida dapat inspirasi FF 'Hey You!' nida gak inget sama itu FF. kalau readers gak bilang, nida gak inget sama itu FF. mungkin hanya kebetulan atau ketidak sengajaan nida. Tapi beneran kok inspirasi FF Hey You! Bukan dari FF 'IF'. Dan nida juga udah ada kerangka jalan ceritanya seperti apa. Yang tentunya berbeda dengan FF 'IF'. Nida juga udah lupa sebagian besar FF itu. Cuma inget endingnya aja. Jujur aja tu endingnya nyesek -_-

Oke. Mungkin itu aja. Makasih yang udah review.

Fuji jump910 : pertanyaanmu mungkin bisa terjawab di chap ini? Makasih ya udah review :-D

Exindira : makasih :-D, Makasih ya udah review :-D

ViviPExotic46 : haha iya. Baekyeon ya? #usap dagu aja. Kabarnya dah putus mereka. tapi nida mah gak pusing. Biarin aja, yang penting Chanbaek Berjaya. AYO KIBARKAN BANNER CHANBAEK! ^o^ #mulaisarap -_- . Makasih ya udah review :-D

: hahaha udah terjawab di Chap ini belum? Meskipun masih ngambang sih. Hehe.. iya nih kasihan si Baekkie. Kira-kira bisa nebak gak kenapa ChanChan kayak gitu? Ini udah dilanjut. Baekyeon dah putus #ngarep. Makasih ya udah review :-D

Kacangpolongman : wkwkwk sadis ya kamu. Tapi gak papa.. nida juga seneng baca FF yang baek terzolimi. #Baek, maafkan dakuh #lebaymodeon.. ini udah di lanjut Makasih ya udah review :-D

Byun Ryeokyu : hahaha.. nida ngakak baca review kamu. Jangan bangkai Taeyon dong yang dikirimin, nida mah ikhlas kok kalau Baekkie yang di paketin ke rumah nida. Biar bisa nida keloni (?) eum, bisa jadi Baek punya penyakit kayak gitu, atau bisa jadi karena Baek terlalu sering mikirin nida, jadinya gitu suka kambuh-kambuh sakit kepalanya #sarapmodeon. Nanti diliat aja kelanjutan ceritanya. Respon tentang Baekyeon dating ya, jujur atau bohong? Kalau jujur, karena nida itu CHANBAEK SHIPPER jadinya nida gak setuju. Egois? Biarin. #Fujoshi yang tersakiti T_T. gak apa-apa kok. Satai aja kalau ama nida. :-D. ini udah dilanjutkan? Gak jadi kan kirim Bangkai tae nuna ke rumah nida kan? Paket Baekhyun jadi dikirim kerumah nida kan? Aseeekkkk *\(^o^)/* Makasih ya udah review :-D

GuardMe : bisa dilihat di chapter-chapter yang akan datang. Kekurangan Baekhyun belum bisa dijelaskan di chap-chap awal :-D 100 buat kamu/ yeay. Tapi Cuma dari bapaknya aja. Dari emak xingxing tetap anak kandung, tapi.. ya gitu deh :-D Makasih ya udah review :-D

Needtexotic : ini udah dilanjut. Maaf ya, Baekhyun nya dinistain. #sungkem. Makasih ya udah review :-D

.77 : hahahaha ngakak aja deh, :-D, Baek udah move on ke nida. :-D #digiles Makasih ya udah review :-D

Byunb : B strong! #apaini? Hehe seneng aja kalau Baekkie di gituin. :-D Makasih ya udah review :-D

Chanbaek : yes. Nida juga seneng yang kayak gitu. Tapi yang pasti ini FF sad ending Makasih ya udah review :-D

Niyoung : ini udah di lanjut. Nanti bakal di jelasin di chap selanjutnya. Makasih ya udah review :-D

Parklili : chanyeol punya niat tersembunyi. :-D Makasih ya udah review :-D

Waterfall : yups. Nida juga lebih suka sad ending. Makasih ya udah review :-D

Delight doby : oke sip. Ini udah dilanjut. Skandal, whatever lah. Yang penting CHANBAEK BERJAYA! #TEBAR MENYAN (?)Makasih ya udah review :-D

Lee Hana : ini udah di lanjut. Makasih ya udah review :-D

Lim Shixun : ini udah di lanjut. Makasih ya udah review :-D

Baekkiekyu : ini udah dilanjut. Maaf kalau mengecewakan. Makasih ya udah review :-D

Ryanryu : makasih. Ini udah di lanjut. Makasih ya udah review :-D

Guest (20 juni) : ini udah di next. Makasih ya udah review :-D

D'restu : ini udah dilanjut. Bisa nebak gak kenapa chanchan kayak gitu sama Baek? Makasih ya udah review :-D

Guest (23 juni) : hehe.. ini dah ada lanjutannya. Makasih ya udah review :-D

BHY : ini udah di lanjut. Makasih ya udah review :-D

Sycarp : ini udah di lanjut. Makasih ya udah review :-D

Udahkan? Gak da yang ketinggalan? Oke sip. Kalau ada yang mau chat sama nida bisa invite pin nida 7d1296b8. Nida lagi butuh temen chanbaek shipper :-D

Oke gitu aja. See you next chap. Sayonara….


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Look At Me!

Author : Park Nida

Cast : Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Yixing, Suho and others

Pairing : Chanbaek, Chansoo

Genre : Angst, Family

Length : Chaptered

Rated : T

**DON'T LIKE?! DON'T READ!**

**NO BASH! NO FLAME!**

Happy reading

….

Baekhyun mengendap-endap memasuki rumahnya. Meskipun jam belum menunjukan waktu larut malam, namun tetap saja, Baekhyun merasa takut pada ayahnya. Dan beruntung malam ini ia lolos dari ayahnya.

Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Hari ini ia benar-benar senang. Sebelum mengantar Baekhyun pulang, mereka berdua sempat pergi berkeliling sejenak. Senyum manis mengembang dari wajah manisnya. Perlahan, Baekhyun menyentuh keningnya yang sempat di kecup oleh Chanyeol tadi. Semburat pink mewarnai parasnya. Benar-benar manis.

Baekhyun tak percaya jika sekarang ia sudah menjadi kekasih sang bintang sekolah. Meskipun Baekhyun harus siap jika saja ia di bully oleh para penggemar pemuda tinggi itu, namun selama Chanyeol di sampingnya, itu tak akan terjadi.

Baekhyun ingin sekali berteriak senang saat ini. namun ia sadar jika saja ia melakukan hal itu bukankah ayah dan ibunya akan terganggu dan berakhir dirinya yang disiksa oleh mereka berdua? Baekhyun tidak ingin itu terjadi. Masih dengan wajah yang merona, Baekhyun berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang amat sangat terasa lengket.

…

Baekhyun menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu. Wajahnya tampak berseri hari ini. namun tiba-tiba menjadi suram saat melihat ibunya berdiri angkuh diujung tangga.

"dari mana kau semalam?" tanyanya dingin. Tubuh mungil Baekhyun menegang. Apa semalam ibunya melihatnya? "bukankah pamanmu sudah menyuruhmu untuk pulang cepat? Apa kau tidak mendengarnya?" Baekhyun menunduk dalam.

"pulang malam bersama lelaki asing? Apakah itu yang kau lakukan? Atau kau sudah menjual dirimu Byun Baekhyun?" Baekhyun mendongkan menatap tak percaya pada wanita di hadapannya.

"i-itu tidak seperti apa yang bibi pikirkan." Suara Baekhyun bergetar menahan isakannya.

"apakah itu yang ayahmu ajarkan padamu? Jika kau ingin mempermalukan keluargaku seperti itu, lebih baik kau keluar dari rumah ini. aku tidak ingin menampung lelaku murahan sepertimu Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun meremas seragam sekolahnya. Ini benar-benar bukan seperti itu.

"a-aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Maafkan aku." Baekhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya. Setelahnya ia beranjak dengan air mata yang membasahi wajah manisnya.

….

"sial kau Park ku kira kau tak akan secepat ini mendapatkan si Byun itu." Sehun dengan setengah hati menyerahkan kunci mobil buggati veyron kesayangannya pada si ketua Park.

"yeah, aku tidak suka mengulur-ulur sesuatu yang menurutku menguntungkan. Kalian tahu? Sepertinya si Byun itu sangat menyukaiku." Chanyeol terkekeh sendiri.

"ck. Siapa yang tidak menyukaimu? Kupikir teman sekelas kita yang kutu buku pun menyukaimu. Tapi aku benar-benar kasihan dengan si Byun itu. Bisa terjebak oleh iblis sepertimu." Chanyeol mendelik kearah Jong In. sial sekali sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"ck. Lagipula itu tidak akan lama. Hanya menunggu waktu dan kami akan berakhir."

"kau benar-benar pantas di sebut iblis Park." Sehun mendengus.

….

Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi taman sekolah. Bel masuk tinggal beberapa menit lagi, namun ia tak peduli. Hatinya benar-benar sakit saat mendengar perkataan ibunya. Bagaimana bisa seorang ibu berfikiran yang tidak-tidak terhadap anaknya?

Punggung sempitnya bergetar. Wajah manisnya basah karena air matanya. Selama 17 tahun ia hidup, Baekhyun tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana kasih sayang seorang ibu yang sesungguhnya. Bahkan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, ibunya menatap Baekhyun seakan-akan Baekhyun adalah sampah yang begitu menjijikan. Namun ia masih bersyukur karena ia masih diizinkan untuk tinggal dan mengenyam pendidikan sekarang ini. meskipun tak ia pungkiri ia begitu ingin merasakan kasih sayang dari ibu seperti yang Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya lakukan.

Sejak kecil, ibunya tak pernah mau meliriknya. Entah kenapa ibunya lebih menyayangi Kyungsoo dari pada dirinya. Bahkan saat ia ada lomba menyanyi tingkat sekolah dasar beberapa tahun yang lalu, ibunya hadir untuk Kyungsoo, bukan untuknya. Jika saja ayahnya masih ada mungkin ayahnya akan menyayanginya sepenuh hatinya. Mungkin saja ia akan hidup bahagia meskipun tanpa ibu disampingnya, pasti ayahnya yang pertama kali mengulurkan tangannya saat ia terjatuh, pasti ayahnya yang pertama mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus air matanya jika ia menangis.

Pasti ayahnya…

Baekhyun merindukan ayahnya.

Baekhyun menekuk lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya disana. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kenapa hidupnya begitu menyedihkan? Apakah Tuhan membencinya? Apakah ia memiliki kesalahan yang tak bisa dimaafkan di masa lalu sehingga Tuhan menghukumnya sekarang?

Puk

Baekhyun mendongkakkan kepalanya saat seseorang menyentuh bahunya. Disana, disampingnya Chanyeol kekasihnya menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"kau menangis?"

….

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya dikoridor kelas. Sehun dan Jong In entah pergi kemana mereka berdua. pagi ini ia berniat membolos pelajaran guru Bae. Entahlah, ia sangat malas bertemu dengan wanita tua itu. Biar saja jika nilainya merah, toh Chanyeol tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Tak sengaja mata bulatnya menatap seseorang di taman. Ah, sepertinya itu Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyeringai. Ini saatnya untuk melatih actingnya. Siapa tahu kelak ia akan mendapat tawaran menjadi seorang actor?

Chanyeol berdehem sejenak sebelum berjlan mendekati sosok Baekhyun.

Puk

Baekhyun mendongkakan kepalanya. Chanyeol terkejut mendapati wajah – manis – Baekhyun basah karena air mata.

"kau menangis?" tanyanya. Entah kenapa ia tidak suka melihat Baekhyun menangis.

Baekhyun semakin terisak hebat. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol bingung. Apa ia salah bicara?

"hey, kau kenapa?" Chanyeol mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Baekhyun. Memegang pundak sempit pemuda yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu agar menghadapnya. "katakan padaku kenapa kau menangis?"

Baekhyun tetap bungkam, kemudian menggeleng pelan. Ia belum siap bercerita pada siapapun saat ini. Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan. Pemuda tampan itu membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Menepuk punggung Baekhyun yang bergetar mencoba untuk menenangkan pemuda yang lebih kecil.

"tenanglah. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

…

Chanyeol menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Entah kenapa ia tak suka melihat Baekhyun seperti ini.

"kau bisa bercerita masalahmu padaku jika kau sudah siap." Chanyeol menyerahkan sekotak susu vanilla kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap sendu pada kotak yang sudah berpindah ke tangannya itu. "aku…aku baik-baik saja." Lirihnya.

"baik? Menangis hingga wajahmu seperti ini kau bilang baik?" Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Sejak kapan ia peduli pada seseorang seperti ini?

"Cha-Chanyeol-ssi, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Namun ia mengangguk pelan. "berjanjilah padaku. Kau jangan pergi."

Deg

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya.

"berjanjilah padaku. Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku." Setetes Kristal bening mengalir di wajah manis Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terus berdebat dengan batinnya. Ini hanya sebuah permainan yang dilakukan Chanyeol, Jong In dan Sehun dan Baekhyun sebagai korban. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, Chanyeol tentu saja akan meninggalkan Baekhyun. Tapi sekarang, Baekhyun memintanya berjanji untuk tidak pergi meninggalkannya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang kini juga menatapnya. Menunggu jawabannya. Dengan ragu, Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

….

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas seseorang yang sudah mengganggu pikirannya sejak mereka bertemu untuk pertama kali. Sejak pertemuan pertamanya, Kyungsoo selalu menanyakan perihal sosok itu pada Jongdae. Dan terima kasih pada Jongdae, berkatnya kini ia tengah berada di depan kelas sang pujaan hati.

Kaki pendeknya berjinjit untuk menatap kelas yang masih sepi - karena pelajaran masih berlangsung – untuk menatap sang pujaan hati. Namun senyum yang tadi mengembang diwajahnya luntur seketika saat seseorang yang di carinya tak ada disana. Sepertinya bolos. Atau memang tidak masuk sekolah?

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya dengan lesu. Semangatnya menguar entah kemana. Namun tak lama, mata doe nya tak sengaja menatap dua orang yang amat sangat ia kenal tengah duduk bersama di taman sekolah.

Kyungsoo tidak buta. Dia juga tidak bodoh siapa mereka. meskipun sangat jarang berkomunikasi, tapi Kyungsoo tahu jika seseorang yang tengah bersama Chanyeol – sang pujaan hati – adalah kakaknya sendiri. Byun Baekhyun.

Tanpa sadar, Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya dan pergi dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

…

Yixing menatap datar kolam kecil yang ada dihadapannya. Tangan lentiknya terulur mengambil sesuatu dalam laci. Sesuatu yang belum pernah ia sentuh sebelumnya.

Sebuah surat

Dari ayah Baekhyun 7 tahun yang lalu.

'**Yixing, bagaimana kabarmu? Kau tahu? Aku sangat merindukanmu. Kau lihat? Baekhyun anak kita tumbuh menjadi anak yang manis. Sama sepertimu. Aku tahu, saat kau menerima surat ini aku sudah tiada.**

**Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya padamu. Aku minta maaf karena aku kau menderita selama ini. **

**Aku hanya ingin meminta sesuatu padamu, - ' **

Yixing meremas kertas lusuh itu tanpa berniat membaca seluruh isi surat yang menurutnya tidak penting itu.

Baekbeom benar. Gara-gara laki-laki sialan itu hidupnya harus menderita. Karenanya dulu, Suho membencinya. Bahkan Yixing harus mengandung sebuah janin yang sama sekali tidak pernah menginginkannya. Ia menyesal kenapa dulu tidak menggugurkan saja janin dalam kandungannya dan pergi bersama Suho lebih cepat tanpa menunggu selama dua tahun.

Bahkan sampai sekarang Yixing enggan menganggap Baekhyun sebagai putranya. Ia hanyalah anak yang bahkan tak diharapkan oleh Yixing. Baginya, hanya Kyungsoo putra satu-satunya. Hasil buah cintanya dengan suaminya Kim Joonmyun.

Grep

Yixing terperanjat saat sebuah tangan memeluknya. Namun keterkejutannya berubah menjadi sebuah senyum manis saat mengetahui tangan milik siapa yang memeluknya saat ini.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya sosok itu seraya mengecup leher Yixing.

"tidak ada. Kenapa kau pulang cepat hari ini? apa pekerjaan di kantor sudah selesai?" tanya Yixing seraya mengusap lengan Suho yang melingkar indah di perutnya.

"eum. Kau tahu seberapa keras aku bekerja hari ini agar dapat menyelesaikan semua secepatnya dan bertemu denganmu?" Yixing terkekeh mendengar penuturan suaminya.

"ya. aku tahu. Kau bekerja sangat keras hari ini. kau pasti lelah." Yixing memutar tubuhnya agar dapat menatap wajah tampan suaminya.

"eum. Tapi dengan menatapmu seperti ini, semuanya akan hilang. Rasa lelahku akan hilang."

"ck. Dasar gombal."

Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat. Sama-sama menikmati moment indah yang tercipta di antara mereka berdua.

"kau ingat saat Kyungsoo masih belajar berjalan?" Suho bergumam pelan sebagai jawaban. "kita mengajarkannya disini. Aku ingat saat ia menangis kencang karena kau tak mau mengajaknya bermain. Ayah macam apa kau?" Suho terkekeh mendengar penuturan istrinya ini.

"hey, saat itu aku sedang sibuk. Tapi demi anak kita aku merelakan pekerjaanku terbengkalai dan menemaninya bermain. Sifat manjanya itu sangat menurun padamu." Yixing mencibir pelan.

"tak kusangka ia sudah besar. Tapi bagiku, Kyungsoo tetaplah bayiku yang mungil."

"ya."

…

"Baekhyun." Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Kyungsoo tengah berjalan kearahnya.

"ada apa?" tanyanya seraya melanjutkan pekerjaannya mencuci piring. Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya pealn. Apakah ia harus menanyakan perihal hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol atau tidak. tapi ia benar-benar ingin tahu.

"ngg~ setelah ini bersihkan akmarku. Kau tahu jika kamarku penuh dengan debu. Kau sangat malas akhir-akhir ini. dan juga aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak karena debu itu menggangguku." Ucap Kyungsoo. Setelahnya pemuda manis itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatapnya bingung.

Hhhh

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan. Kenapa Kyungsoo tidak melakukannya sendiri sih? Namun begitu ia masih tetap melakukannya. Melakukan apa yang Kyungsoo minta tanpa mengeluh. Ini sudah biasa saat keluarganya mempelakukannya seperti ini. seperti seorang pembantu rumah tangga. Tapi Baekhyun tetap bersyukur. Hitung-hitung sebagai balas budi karena mereka masih mau menampungnya dan juga menyekolahkannya sampai sekarang.

….

Kyungsoo melangkah dengan lesu. Mata bulatnya terlihat sayu. Semalam ia tak bisa tidur dan terus memikirkan tentang hubungan Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol.

Hhhh

Bruk

"ugh." Kyungsoo meringis pelan seraya memegangi bahunya.

"kau baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo mendongkakkan kepalanya dan mendapati seseorang yang semalam mengusik pikirannya.

"huh? Ah.. aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"benarkah? Tapi tanganmu terluka." Kyungsoo menatap tangannya yang terluka karena bergesekan dengan lantai koridor saat dirinya terjatuh tadi.

"ah.. i-ini tidak apa-apa."

"hey, itu pasti sakit. Ayo ikut aku. Kita obati lukamu." Sosok itu – Chanyeol – menarik lembut tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke UKS.

….

"terima kasih Chanyeol-ssi." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"bukan masalah. Ng.."

"Kyungsoo. Aku Kim Kyungsoo."

"ah, Kyungsoo. Lagi pula ini juga salahku." Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Kepalanya menunduk dalam jujur saja, jantungnya berdetak kencang saat berdekatan dengan seseorang yang ia sukai.

"ugh." Kyungsoo meringis seraya memegangi dadanya.

"kau baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya.

"sa-sakit." Chanyeol tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia panic saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang Nampak sangat pucat. Sepertinya ia benar-benar kesakitan.

"tunggulah disini. Okay. Aku akan memanggil sokter Jung untuk memeriksamu." Kyungsoo menggeleng seraya memegangi tangan Chanyeol.

"jangan tinggalkan aku."

"tapi kau tidak baik-baik saja." Kyungsoo menggeleng. Nafasnya kembali tenang.

"aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Aku hanya butuh istirahat." Chanyeol mengangguk. Pemuda tampan itu membantu Kyungsoo berbaring di ranjang UKS.

"tidurlah. Aku akan menemanimu disini." Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan seraya memejamkan matanya. Tak lama, matanya terpejam untuk mengarungi dunia mimpi.

…

Baekhyun membenamkan wajahnya diantara lipatan tangannya diatas meja. Bel istirahat berbunyi sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Entah kenapa matanya begitu berat. Semalam ia lembur untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"hey kau." Baekhyun membuka matanya saat seseorang menendang mejanya. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati segerombolan gadis menatapnya tajam.

"kalian mau apa?"

Salah seorang di antara gadis-gadis itu berdecih. Baekhyun yakin jika dirinya merupakan ketua kelompoknya. Mereka berdiri angkuh seraya menatap tajam padanya.

"kau! apa maksudmu merebut Chanyeol dari kami? Kau pikir kau pantas bersanding dengan pangeran seperti Chanyeol?" Baekhyun sudah menduga ini sebelumnya. Inilah resiko jika ia berdekatan – apa lagi menjalin sebuah hubungan – dengan pangeran sekolah. Pasti sang penggemar akan menghujatnya habis-habisan.

"lihatlah. Kau itu menjijikan. Kau membuat Chanyeol kami menjadi gay. Kau pikir siapa kau? bahkan aku tidak percaya jika Chanyeol memiliki kekasih sepertimu." Ucap gadis yang lain.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Seisi kelas kini tengah menatapnya. Ada yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung, ada yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya, dan ada juga yang menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah Baekhyun adalah hal yang paling menjijikan.

"aku tak peduli jika kau gay. Aku tak peduli jika kekasihmu adalah orang lain. Tapi kau membuat Chanyeol kami menjadi gay, dan kau merebutnya dari kami. Kau tahu betapa susahnya kami untuk mendapatkan Chanyeol? Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan padanya hingga ia mau berkencan dengamu? Apa kau menggunakan sihir? Atau kau menjual tubuhmu padanya dengan imbalan menjadi kekasihnya?"

Baekhyun terkejut. Tanpa ia sadari tangannya mengepal kuat. Matanya memanas dan juga dadanya sesak. Demi Tuhan Baekhyun tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"see, kau begitu lemah. Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa semua ucapanku benar?" Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Bulir-bulir air mata mulai membasahi wajahnya.

"tatap aku jika aku sedang bicara bitch." Salah seorang dari gerombolan gadis-gadis tersebut mencengkram wajah Baekhyun. Memaksa pemuda manis itu untuk menatapnya.

"a-aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Sungguh."

"benarkah? Aku tidak percaya. Chanyeol bukanlah seseorang yang mudah mengencani orang lain. Kau pasti melakukan sesuatu agar Chanyeol menyukaimu kan?" Baekhyun menggeleng gusar. "dengar bitch, Chanyeol adalah milikku. Hanya milikku seorang. Jika kau masih mendekatinya, akan kupastikan kau tidak akan tenang selamanya." Gadis itu mendorong tubuh Baekhyun cukup keras. Setelahnya, mereka semua beranjak meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kini menangis pilu.

Tbc

a/n: gimana ceritanya? Makin kesini makin jelek rasanya. Kira-kira ini FF dilanjutin aja atau di delete aja? Kalau nida baca-baca lagi kayaknya ceritanya kurang sreg deh karena alurnya keluar dari rencana awal. Kalau misalnya mau ngikutin alur pertama nida takutnya kecepatan. Jadi gimana menurut reader sekalian? Kira-kira ini FF di delete aja atau di lanjut?

Mohon sarannya.


End file.
